Aftermath
by Crystal Factor
Summary: Sometimes, Kazuki really wished things between him and Mira had worked out; that way, he wouldn't have to deal with the blond headache sitting next to him. TakayukixKazuki fluff!


The lighter material I promised! loll, sorry this is delayed, I've been busy with various things so I hope you can forgive me. I'd like to think this is completely in-character (trust me, you see ALL parts of Takayuki's personality in the drama CDs, from the good to the bad and **everything** in between!) but in case I'm wrong, please let me know. OOC is my mortal enemy. +w+

Anyway, this is just a short little fluffy one-shot. I love reading chapter stories more than I do writing them, lol—I just get a lot of ideas for stories in my head so that I'm incapable of staying with one for too long. I'll try to work on it, though! :P

The **setting** of this story takes place I guess a few months after the last drama CD, Bangaihen. I'd like to take the chance to explain now that the majority of the time, these two bitch at each other lol. However, it seems that by the end of the drama CDs they've settled into accepting their feelings for one another (although Kazuki is still reluctant to believe Takayuki loves him, which is certainly justified), so I'm taking that dynamic and expanding it a little bit. Basically, some of this is written with my own ideas thrown into the mix, but I'm still hoping it makes sense within the storyline and progression of their relationship.

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** I do not own the Papa to Mira Series in any way, shape, or form. If I did, both Kyousuke and Mira would never have existed and it would be all about Takayuki and Kazuki, and the series would have to be renamed.

**Pairing:** Takayuki Utsunomiya x Kazuki Hino

**Rating:** T (language, mild action between two males)

Enjoy and please review! I really do love to hear feedback! :* Mwahh.

* * *

"Kazuki."

"..."

"Hey, Kazuki."

"..." Kazuki narrowed his eyes and continued to stare at the movie playing on the television screen in front of him, his annoyance growing.

"Kaaazuuukiii." The auburn-haired boy felt a sock-clad foot nudge him gently on his shoulder, and he knocked away the offending limb before scooting further down the couch wordlessly.

"Kazuki, I—"

"_Takayuki_," he began, glaring at his partner sitting next to him, "You said you wanted to watch this movie, so watch it."

"But, Kazuki," Takayuki whined.

Kazuki gritted his teeth in annoyance; he _hated_ when Takayuki's unyielding immaturity surfaced. Sharply, he quipped, "Shush! Just watch the movie, or I'm going home!"

Without giving the other a chance to reply, Kazuki quickly turned back to the television, his arms crossed stiffly. For about ten minutes, he was pleasantly surprised to hear no further protest from the boy beside him. However, his solitude was short-lived when, from his left, he heard a deep, "Kazuki."

Kazuki bristled at the sudden change in Takayuki's demeanor which had taken him by slight surprise, although he was hard-pressed to ever show his true emotions around the blond (in any case, Kazuki should have been used to Takayuki's mood swings by now). Demand, resist: their relationship seemed to always comprise miniature battles of all kinds, culminating into one much larger war that seemed to go on forever and that would have put _La Guerre de Cent Ans_ to shame. Regardless, the redhead moved his feet off of the coffee table and muted the movie for a moment, setting the remote down. He turned to face Takayuki who was lounging on the couch next to him. The blond was looking at him steadily with a mischievous glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. Kazuki felt his gut flutter a bit at the look, understanding it for what it was but choosing to ignore it instead to demand, "What _is_ it, Takayuki?"

"I don't want to watch the movie anymore."

Kazuki raised an eyebrow in suspicion, eyeing the blond warily. "Oh?"

"Mmhm."

_'Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it...'_ "I don't really care. _I_ didn't want to watch it, but you whined at—" _'And seduced'_ "—me until I agreed, so you're _going_ to finish this damn movie. If you don't want to watch it anymore, that's fine—but I'm leaving." As Kazuki abruptly stood up and turned to walk away, he felt a hand suddenly grab the back of his shirt and yank him backward, awkwardly, to lie on the couch. However, the redhead didn't feel the familiar expensive leather cushions beneath him but rather a body, and arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders as Takayuki held him in a possessive hug. Aggravated, Kazuki titled his head back and upward, and his gaze was met with Takayuki's as the blond stared down at him from above, smiling proudly.

"Gotcha."

Kazuki blushed hotly and, angrily, shouted, "Idiot! Let me go, I'm going home!"

Takayuki's expression suddenly changed, and he clutched Kazuki's shoulders tightly. "No." Then, he flipped their positions so that Kazuki was lying back on the couch and he was crouched above the redhead, smirking devilishly at him.

"Damnit, Takayu—" But Kazuki could go no further as lips promptly sealed themselves over his mouth; all that he could manage was a muffled grunt. He immediately began resisting, attempting to pull away from both Takayuki's mouth and embrace and failing as said blond only gripped Kazuki's wrists tightly to pin them against the couch and pressed his mouth harder against the one below him, both increased sensations bordering on painful. Kazuki began to kick, but his escape efforts were again thwarted as he felt legs press themselves on top of his own, effectively pinning his body in place.

Anger bubbled up violently from within him as Kazuki felt Takayuki smile against his lips; when the blond pulled back to look at him, Kazuki glared harshly at Takayuki and exploded, "What the _Hell_ is your problem, Takayuki!"

Gleefully, Takayuki replied, "You're cute when you're mad. I can't help myself."

Kazuki gaped at the boy above him, the blush on his cheeks progressing to a much deeper crimson. Takayuki laughed outright, and Kazuki felt his heart leap into his throat for a brief moment. Takayuki's laughter was not out of mockery, cruelty, or pride; it was completely genuine. Then, the blond stopped to look down at him again and smiled warmly, and Kazuki wanted to believe it was fake; so many of Takayuki's smiles and declarations of love had, in the past, been absolute ploys used in order to get Kazuki to drop his guard. Now, months later in the aftermath of probably the most unenjoyable vacation* of his life, the redhead was incapable of denying the fact that certain aspects of their relationship had changed even when others remain stalwart.

It annoyed him even more.

"You're pouting, why?" Takayuki's question interrupted Kazuki's thoughts, and he looked up at the hazel eyes staring into his own, his brow furrowing in irritation at the (smaller) smile still plastered on the other's face.

The redhead could think of no better reply. "Because you're stupid."

Takayuki lowered his mouth to breathe hotly into Kazuki's ear, "And that's why I love you."

Shivering, Kazuki shut his eyes tightly and refused to let himself succumb to the blond. "Idiot, I don't love you."

Smiling again, Takayuki shifted to whisper against Kazuki's lips, "Yes you do," before claiming them once more.

And Kazuki finally let go and surrendered himself, because as much as he said, acted, and thought otherwise, Kazuki knew that, somewhere in his mind and heart, Takayuki was right.

But he would _**never**_ admit it.

* * *

That is all! Also this is about as risqué as I'll ever get, lol. Sorry if you wanted/were expecting smex!

R&R please! :D

*Here, I'm referring to a trip that Kyousuke, Mira, Kazuki, and Takayuki all took to Germany. It took place in the drama CDs (I'm telling you guys, all the action is there!), and it was also in Germany that Takayuki err... made his first move on Kazuki, shall we say. :P


End file.
